


Laundromat Hazards

by losingmyangelgrace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Laundromat AU, Laura likes to meddle, M/M, Mechanic Derek Hale, Stiles likes to wear lace underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losingmyangelgrace/pseuds/losingmyangelgrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, you forgot your-”</p><p>He turned, and blanched. It was Tall, Dark and Beautiful - his voice was softer then Stiles imagined but no less gorgeous – and he was holding up a pair of red lace panties, the tips of his ears turning pink.</p><p>They weren’t even the only pair Stiles owned. He liked the feeling of the material against his skin. They made him feel good and just a little bit naughty.</p><p>Stiles. Was. <i>Mortified</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundromat Hazards

Stiles didn’t think he was being stupid. Scott thought he was but Scott also thought that Stiles should _just go for it already_. He couldn’t do that, though. No, this was much simpler. 

So what if it put Stiles out of his way a little bit, he didn’t mind. Using the laundry room in his own apartment building meant being accosted by Laura Hale. He loved Laura, he really did, but she kept trying to set Stiles up with her brother, appearing just as he was loading his clothes and talking about Derek this and Derek that. Stiles wasn’t sure how she knew when he was going to do his laundry but she did. Always.

Instead, Stiles used the Laundromat four blocks away. It could have been considered a waste of the gas in his Jeep, but Stiles didn’t think so. He could avoid Laura and Stiles got to look at _him_.

The first time Stiles had seen the guy, he’d had to turn away because his jaw had literally dropped. The guy – occasionally thought of as Tall, Dark and Beautiful for lack of his actual name – was just a little taller than Stiles was, thick dark hair, pale green eyes, stubble, cheek bones that could cut glass and the greatest eyebrow game Stiles had ever seen. He was stacked, too. It wasn’t something Stiles’ was particularly bothered about, but it was nice. And his ass, God, his ass, you could bounce a nickel off of it. 

Stiles had TDB’s washing schedule memorized – not that that could be considered creepy or anything. On the first and third weeks of a month the guy was in there on a Tuesday night, and on the second and forth weeks he was in there on a Thursday night. It had taken a while for Stiles to work it out but he had, which meant that on the correct day of whatever week it was, Stiles got to spend sometimes up to three hours covertly staring at the guy over the top of whichever book Stiles had taken with him that night. 

He would then go home and jerk off imagining what the guy’s calloused hands would feel like against his skin, those soft lips around his cock and the weight of those muscles pressing Stiles down into the mattress as he fucked Stiles into oblivion. 

He had a system, and it worked. The whole thing had been going flawlessly for months. Stiles may not have known TDB’s actual name, but that was nothing, he totally could have found out the guy’s name if he wanted. He could just go up and ask, totally could, despite what others – aka Scott - seemed to think. 

Everything was going great, he’d even sat directly across from the guy the week before, and wasn’t it amazing to have a full-frontal view of someone so God-like. So it was good, easy even, until it wasn’t.

Allison had just gone into labour and he was going to be the Godfather, he was required at the birth, even if was just to keep Scott from climbing the walls. However, it meant that he was rushing as he pulled his things out of the drier. 

Stiles was hurrying towards the exit when a voice came from behind, “Hey, you forgot your-”

He turned, and blanched. It was Tall, Dark and Beautiful - his voice was softer then Stiles imagined but no less gorgeous – and he was holding up a pair of red lace panties, the tips of his ears turning pink.

They weren’t even the only pair Stiles owned. He liked the feeling of the material against his skin. They made him feel good and just a little bit naughty.

Stiles. Was. _Mortified_. 

It wasn’t even like he could pass them off as his girlfriends – the fact that he’d been into dudes and only dudes since high school kind of blowing that excuse out of the window, but TBC didn’t _know_ that – because they were the special kind of lace panties made for men. Stiles had ordered them from a site online and they had extra material at the front to make room for his dick and everything. 

Blushing furiously, Stiles stepped forward and mumbled out a “Thanks,” without meeting the guy’s eye, not that he’d ever met the guy’s eyes, and booked it out of the place without a backward glance. 

-oOo-

Allison gave birth to a healthy baby boy, she and Scott named him Michael Christopher Argent-McCall and Scott looked so smug you’d think he’d started shitting gold.

-oOo-

Two weeks later Stiles found himself sitting in his Jeep, gripping the steering wheel with one hand while turning the ignition, repeatedly, with the other. “Come on, baby,” he crooned to her, “don’t give up on me now.”

He’d just resigned himself to walking to work and turning up late, when someone tapped on the driver’s side window. After jumping so high he hit his head off of the roof, swearing profusely while he rubbed his head, he turned and saw Laura grinning at him. 

“Need a ride?” she asked through the glass. Her uniform was pristine, unlike his own, which was rumpled since he’d worn it three days in a row. After the _Incident_ , he hadn’t been back to Laundromat but he was still too scared to go to the laundry room in the basement. Looks like he couldn’t avoid Laura no matter what he did though. 

Heaving a sigh Stiles slide out of the car. “Sure,” he grunted. If he didn’t take it then he’d be late, not something he wanted to happen. His dad wouldn’t give him a hard time about it, but Stiles tried to avoid the situation anyway. He was a good cop, and part of that was always turning up at work on time. 

Laura took her cruiser to and from work – Stiles always let Erica take theirs home for the night – and he slipped into the passenger side easily, readying himself for what was likely to be a Spanish Inquisition over why Stiles hadn’t gone out on a date with her brother yet. It’s not like Stiles _couldn’t_ , he hadn’t actually dated anyone for a long time, and the way Laura talked, her brother Derek was a nice enough guy, if not a little blunt and grumpy sometimes. 

Stiles had just never been able to bring himself to say yes. The thought of a blind date was not appealing to him. Being thrown in at the deep end in a romantic setting made him nervous and more likely to put his foot in in his mouth. Maybe he should say yes, though, take a chance. As much as he’d fantasized it’s not like anything was ever going to happen with TDB. Stiles had spoken to the guy once, and that was after taking back a pair of his own panties. The guy probably thought he was a freak. 

If Laura brought it up, Stiles decided resolutely, he’d finally agree to go on a date with her brother. What was the worst that could happen? 

Well that was actually a stupid thought. A lot of bad things could happen on a date. Stiles could say something insulating without realizing it. He could spill something on Derek. Derek could find Stiles’ ability to flail and run his mouth annoying - it had been known to happen. 

“So,” Laura began as she pulled out of their building’s parking garage. Stiles looked over and saw she had a wicked looking smirk on her face, this conversation was not going to go well for him, he just knew it. “Your car didn’t start.”

“Nope,” Stiles popped the P, fidgeting with his hands. 

“You know my brother’s a mechanic,” she continued. Of course Stiles knew, this was like, the billionth time she’d told him. “I could give him a call. You get it towed to my Uncle Peter’s shop and he’ll take a look at it for you. Have it ready for you to pick up at the end of your shift at five.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Stiles protested, so much for going for it. “I’ll get it towed to the station. Greenberg can look at it.”

“Please,” Laura snorted, “that man will do more harm than good. And it’ll be no trouble at all, I’m sure my brother will be _thrilled_ to get his _hands_ on it.” She was grinning again, looking at Stiles like she knew something he didn’t. He detested that grin. 

“Only if it’s not putting either of you out, okay?” Stiles agreed to shut her up. He did love her, like a sister, entailing that he also wanted to punch her in the face a lot of the time.

“Of course it won’t be,” she replied brightly, fingers drumming on the steering wheel. “Now, call up the tow company, and I’ll call Derek as soon as we get to the station.”

“Alright,” he murmured, defeated, leaning his head against the window before pulling out his cell and ringing the only tow company in Beacon Hills, wishing fervently that he was anywhere else but in that car. 

When they finally pulled up in the station’s parking lot, Stiles bolted from Laura’s cruiser and into the building as fast as possible. As soon as he’d clocked in, Stiles grabbed Erica from where she was standing at the front desk talking to Isaac and dragged her out to their cruiser, finally getting away from Laura’s watchful, seemingly knowing, gaze.

-oOo-

Erica dropped him off at Hale’s Mechanics, waving him off with a _go get him tiger_ and a slap to the butt as he climbed out of the cruiser. Another woman in his life who he loved to hate, including Lydia, then Stiles was pretty sure that he must have some kind of complex for that sort of emotional pain.

He gulped as he made his way to the entrance, bell jingling above his head as he stepped into the reception area. Peter Hale himself was sitting behind the desk. On seeing Stiles he raised an eyebrow and said smoothly, “Deputy Stilinski I presume. Derek’s just finishing up with your Jeep out back, go through if you like.”

Stiles was pretty sure allowing someone untrained and uninformed on the health and safety codes of garage into the actual workshop was against a hundred different regulations, but despite his previous misgivings about Derek, he was a little curious. And seeing as how Peter was going to let him back there, not to mention the smirk on his face, then Laura mustn’t be the only one trying to set Stiles up with youngest male member of Hale family.

So he said his thanks and nodded his head as he walked past the front desk to the door leading into the main part of the shop. The place was almost empty - unsurprising since it was after five in the evening - there were a couple of cars parked in random work stations and right at the very end of the line, in bay seven, was his Jeep. 

Someone was sticking out from underneath it, Stiles could see nothing but there waist downwards. It must be Derek, had to be. 

“You Derek?” Stiles asked anyway as he walked up to his vehicle, he could hear the guy working on his engine, faint noises coming out of the open hood.

There was a grunted reply, he took it for a yes.

Stiles idled a couple of metres away. He wanted to say something but what _could_ he say? This was the man who Laura had been trying to set Stiles up with for, well, a while now. It was her _brother_. He didn’t particularly want to make a fool out of himself. Hell, he wanted to make a good impression. Even though it was a different guy, why not follow Scott’s advice and ‘just go for it’.

“You come here often?” slipped out of Stiles’ mouth before he could stop it. Stupid, stupid, stupid. This was why he didn’t go on blind dates. Not that this was a date. He was at Derek’s place of work. Which made it an even stupider question then it would be to start with. 

“Every now and then,” came a dry reply. “You’re Stiles right?”

“Yeah,” he answered, smiling slightly. Derek had played along, that was good wasn’t it? And his voice, it was soft, not as deep as Stiles had expected after ogling the size of the guy’s thighs. 

“I’d shake your hand but…kinda tied up.”

“Continue what you’re to doing to fix my baby,” he instructed.

“Yes’sir,” Derek drawled. And he’ll be damned, but it made Stiles chuckle. “Laura’s told me a lot about you,” he continued.

“Good things I hope.” Stiles did hope too, not that he’d let anyone know that.

“Maybe,” he replied, almost…playfully. Yeah, Stiles had been stupid putting this off for as long as he had. The more time he spent talking to Derek, the more he liked him. He hadn’t even seen the dudes face yet, not that that would be a deal breaker, but it would be nice to put one to the name and the voice.

“So how long have you worked here?” Stiles asked. It was a family business, but Stiles knew from Laura that Derek had spent a couple of years away in New York.

“’Bout a year now. Used to work on the East Coast but I missed home, you know?”

“Yeah, I’ve lived here my whole life but I don’t think I’d ever leave. I’d miss my dad too much,” he answered honestly. 

“You’re the Sheriff’s son, right?” 

“Sure am,” he agreed, walking over to lean against the side of the Jeep, folding hid arms across his chest.

“Must be nice, working with your dad.”

“Sometimes. Do you enjoy working with your family?”

“Sometimes.” 

It drew another chuckle out of Stiles. “How you holding up down there?”

“I’m almost done,” Derek promised.

Steeling himself, because why the hell not? Stiles took a breath before asking, “You wanna go for a drink sometime?”

The noises stopped and Stiles waited, muscles tensing. Too soon, too forward. He’d just met the guy, was in the middle of his first conversation with him. What had he been thinking? Jesus H. Christ, he was an idiot. 

“Yeah, that’d be nice.” 

Stiles let out a breath he hadn’t known that he’d been holding and grinned dopily at the Chevy up in chocks across from him, all four wheels missing. 

There was a little more movement from under the car before Derek was saying, “Right, I’m done,” and there was the sound of squeaking wheels as Derek slid himself out from under the Jeep on one of those rolling board things all mechanics seemed to have. 

Derek stood up, but Stiles’ view of his face was obscured by the open hood. “The repairs will only cost about one-fifty, if you come…” The hood dropped down, and Derek trailed off. He was staring at Stiles.

Stiles stared back.

It was Tall, Dark and Beautiful.

 _Tall, Dark and Beautiful_ who’d pulled Stiles’ lace panties out of a drier and handed them to him, _was Derek_.

“Y-you’re Derek?” Stiles stuttered. He felt a blush rise high on his cheeks and then spread down his chest as he properly looked into those pale greens eyes for the first time since he’d seen Derek all those months ago at the fucking Laundromat. Only there because he’d been trying to fucking avoid Laura, who had been trying to set him up with her brother, who had been Derek all a-fucking-long. Fuck his life. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he breathed. 

Derek, on his part, looked just as embarrassed as Stiles felt, the tips of his ears glowing red, and fuck if that wasn’t endearing. 

There’d been getting on great. So, so well. But now Derek knew that Stiles wore lace underwear and surely that wasn’t something a guy should find out until at least the tenth date. Derek was staring at him with an unreadable expression, his eyes dark and Stiles knew that he’d blown it, he just knew. When Derek silently led Stiles into the now empty reception area, Stiles felt his heart sink. 

He _liked_ Derek. Not just because he was TDB but because they’d gotten along. Sure it hadn’t been a relatively long conversation but it had been light and fun and there had been something in his voice that made Stiles want to listen to Derek speak again and again. 

Stiles knew there wasn’t anything wrong with wearing lace panties but evidently Derek thought it was weird if the way he refused to meet Stiles’ eyes was anything to go by and when Stiles handed over his card to pay for the repairs Derek just grunted. There were a tense few moments while the payment went through and then Derek signed the receipt, bending so far over it to avoid Stiles’ eyes all Stiles could do was stare at the thick hair on the top of Derek’s head. Hair he’d never get to run his fingers through after this epic catastrophe. Then they were being shoved at Stiles chest like they’d personally offended Derek. 

Derek then disappeared back into the workshop to bring Stiles’ Jeep around the front and Stiles was glad for the break. He was gutted, just utterly overwhelmed with disappointment, he’d managed messed this up before anything could even begin. 

The thanks Stiles gave to Derek for fixing his Jeep was much too like the thanks he’d given him in the Laundromat for his liking. 

-oOo-

Of all the people he wanted to meet in the entrance hall of his apartment building, Laura was not on that list. Come to think of it, no one was on that list because all Stiles wanted to do was curl up on the sofa and watch a shitty Lifetime movie while eating a bucket of ice cream to make himself feel better. 

She grinned at him, looking way better than anyone should in jogging gear.

He narrowed his eyes at her, things clicking into place in his mind. “You knew,” Stiles hissed, pointing an accusing finger at her. “I don’t know how, but you did.”

“I literally did just start out trying to set you up like the awesome big sister I am,” she said innocently, hands up either side of her, palms facing towards him. Stiles didn’t trust her, Laura Hale was many things and innocent was not one of them. “I heard you on the phone to Scott one night raving about a guy at the Laundromat with the eyebrows and the leather jacket. That gave it away a little.”

“How did you even hear that?” Stiles exclaimed, arms flying.

“You had your kitchen window open, I had my kitchen window open, and the ceiling between our apartments really isn’t that thick,” Laura explained, eyes dancing with mirth. “Then my brother starts talking about this guy with glowing amber eyes and the most sinful lips he’d ever seen.”

Stiles floundered, momentarily taken aback, “He- He said that about me?”

“Well, I wasn’t sure it was you until about two weeks ago when he phoned me up, all in a tizzy, about how the hottest guy on the planet owned lacy red underwear.”

“Isn’t that a bit of an overshare,” Stiles frowned, not even denying that he was said owner of the lacy red underwear.

“Yes, yes it is,” she nodded, looking pained. “But that’s how I knew it was you.”

“What?” he gaped.

“You wear them at the station. I’ve seen them a couple of times, when you’ve bent down and your shirts rode up at the back,” Laura replied nonchalantly, shrugging. “It didn’t take long to figure it out from there. You’re Jeep breaking down was a total stroke of luck and how could I not seize the chance to force you two into the same room together.” 

“Oh my God,” Stiles breathed, slapping a hand over his face, caught up over the face she’d seen him wearing them _at the station_. He was never wearing them, or any kind of lace to work, again. Yes, he enjoyed wearing them but he didn’t want other people to _see_. It was a private thing. And what if his _dad_ noticed! That would be worse than Derek pulling them out of the drier. 

“Yeah,” she sniggered. “I’m going for my run now. Word of advice, check your receipt.” And then Laura blithely sauntered past Stiles like she hadn’t just floored him at all. 

The door slammed behind him, knocking Stiles out of his stupor and, for once, he did as Laura asked. He pulled out his wallet and retrieved the crumpled up receipt. It was where he’d left it, stuffed into the back section meant for notes. Right at the bottom, where he’d assumed Derek had been signing his name, was a hastily scribbled phone number with the message, _text me about coffee x_ , underneath it.

Stiles rode the elevator up to his floor with the biggest smile on his face.

-oOo-

One month and fourteen dates later, Stiles was lying on his back in his bedroom. Derek was between Stiles’ legs, mouthing at Stiles’ cock over a pair of red lace panties while Stiles writhed and cursed, fingers clutching Derek’s thick black hair. Derek’s eyes were dark, pupils blown wide with lust. 

Derek _really_ liked the panties.

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of spawned from me making a cup of tea in the middle of the afternoon and the scene in Wayne's World 2, where Garth is at the Laundromat and the hot lady pulls out his tiny underwear, came to mind, and this just kind of came from that. I can't really remember the thinking process I went through to get from Wayne's World to Sterek but most things are Sterek related so it wasn't that difficult a jump.
> 
> So yeah, I hope you enjoyed it I guess, it was meant to be a little fun so I hope it turned out that was :) kudos and comments are much appreciated :D xx
> 
>  
> 
> **ohbonesmybones.tumblr.com**


End file.
